


Miscommunication Has Its Own Rewards

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x14 Missing Scene. Carlton needs to work out some aggression over a misinterpreted message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication Has Its Own Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place overnight between the first hospital scene and the next day (when Shawn brings Chief Vick her "gift").

Carlton left the station as soon as he was able (about two hours later than he'd hoped for). Normally a ten minute drive, Carlton made it in six, barely parking his car legally before stomping his way to the targeted building.

The evening was replaying in his head: Buzz, standing like an idiot at the main desk, had muttered something that sounded like, "Shawn's at the hospital. Sounds serious; matter of life and death." Carlton and Juliet had left immediately for the hospital. (Carlton added a mental note to throttle the officer later for being too distracted to give them the full message or to correct their panicked assumptions as they ran from the station.)

The opening of the door pulled him away from his thoughts. (It always astounded Carlton a little that he only ever had to knock once.)

"Lassymede! I thought you might be by," Shawn greeted him with a grin. A low growl started in the back of Carlton's throat as he pushed his way into Shawn's apartment. Carlton kicked the door shut behind him before grabbing Shawn by both sides of the head and yanking him into a teeth-clacking kiss.

Shawn's arms flailed at his sides for just a moment before he moaned and sagged into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Carlton as he tilted his head and welcomed the kiss.

Carlton broke away from Shawn's mouth, gasping for breath. He kept a firm grip on Shawn's face as the younger man blinked up at him, clearly aroused.

"Clothes off," Carlton growled.

Shawn's face flushed as he fumbled with the button of his jeans. Carlton let go of Shawn's face to pull at the buttons of Shawn's shirt, not caring that one popped loose as he shoved the shirt to the floor. Shawn swayed to step out of his jeans and underwear as Carlton removed his own suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch.

They kissed again (less teeth, more tongue) as Carlton backed Shawn toward the back of the couch. Shawn's growing erection pressed against Carlton as Shawn's hand slid between them in search of Carlton's belt buckle. Carlton groaned into Shawn's mouth once he finally managed to push down Carlton's pants and boxers, freeing the hardening cock previously trapped beneath the fabric.

Carlton gave Shawn's bottom lip one last, long suck before releasing his mouth and turning the other man roughly. Shawn obligingly bent over the back of the couch as Carlton grabbed for the bottle of lotion Shawn kept on the end table.

Shawn moaned as Carlton pressed the first well-moisturized finger into him. "Mmm. Fuck yeah, Lassie," he panted, hips rocking back slightly. Carlton grabbed him by the back of his neck with his freehand.

"Shut up, Spencer," Carlton muttered against his bare skin before placing a kiss on the middle of Shawn's back.

Shawn moaned again as Carlton added a second finger. Shawn pressed back against his hand, gasping as Carlton curled the digits slightly.

"Fuck me, Lassiter," Shawn demanded. He was tight, but ready enough, and Carlton honestly didn't know if either of them cared whether it would hurt him a little.

Another glob of lotion, this time for his dick, and Shawn whined his first name as he pushed into him. Carlton barely gave him a moment to adjust before he pulled out partially and thrust back in.

Carlton's grip on Shawn's hips was tight and bruising as he pushed and pulled in a rough rhythm. Shawn grunted beneath him, one of his hands stroking his own cock in a desperate attempt to keep up with the pace. Carlton stayed silent, reveling in the steady litany of moans and curses Shawn was maintaining.

Carlton froze suddenly, his mind trying to catch up with his body. Shawn was _safe_ and well and…pushing his hips back in desire.

Carlton placed a kiss at the nape of Shawn's neck before he started to move again, more gently than before. Shawn groaned.

"You're killing me here, Lassie," he said huskily. Carlton grinned and rotated his hips just slightly to pull a low noise from Shawn.

"Shut up, Shawn," he ordered. He snaked a hand around Shawn to cover Shawn's hand with his own. The shiver it sent through Shawn's body sent a matching one through Carlton's. The hand returned to Shawn's hip as Carlton pounded into him again.

Four hard thrusts later and Carlton was cursing his way through an orgasm. He sagged forward over Shawn's back as he tried to catch his breath. It took him longer than he was proud of before he remembered his manners and reached around to grab onto Shawn's straining cock.

Shawn moaned as Carlton used a firm hand to stroke him. The detective knew all the right ways to twist and pull and make Shawn weak in the knees (a dangerous thing when he couldn't trust his own to support them just yet).

The back of the couch supported both men as Carlton stroked Shawn to a noisy climax. They leaned heavily against each other (and the piece of furniture) as they panted for breath.

Carlton's softening cock slid out of Shawn as the fake psychic turned under him, determined to face him. Carlton could see the words on Shawn's lips and knew the subject of his aggression was about to slip away from him. He grabbed Shawn's face again and kissed him fiercely.

"I can't believe you pulled a fucking stunt like that, Spencer," Carlton hissed, shaking Shawn's head slightly for emphasis. Carlton forced himself to take a deep breath as he dropped his gaze and tried to regain control over those pesky things the anger management classes liked to call _emotions_. His grip only loosened enough for his hands to slide to Shawn's shoulders.

"I thought Buzz knew I was joking," Shawn said gently. He lifted Carlton's chin, smiling softly when their eyes finally met. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Carlton whispered back.

"It'll never happen again." Carlton raised a skeptical eyebrow and Shawn sighed. "It won't happen again for at least two weeks and I'll make sure to leave a message with someone _not_ Buzz." Carlton gave him a small smile and nodded in acceptance.

"Better." He leaned in and kissed Shawn gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"Although," Shawn began, pulling his lips away. "If misinterpreted messages always lead to Angry Lassie Sex…"

"Shawn…" Carlton groaned into Shawn's neck before lifting his head to glare at him. Shawn grinned and pressed their mouths together again, one of his hands reaching up to loosen Carlton's tie.

An hour later found both men stripped, twice sated and nestled in Shawn's bed. Shawn buried his face against Carlton's neck as Carlton ran a hand lightly up and down his back.

"You totally broke The No Sex During a Case Rule," Shawn murmured. Carlton sighed, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Technically, you're not on the case," he said. He felt Shawn shift against him. "Don't break The No Shop-Talk in Bed Rule, Shawn," he warned.

Carlton's eyes opened as he felt Shawn prop himself up next to him. Shawn leaned over, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Lassie, Lassie, Lassie," he tsked. "When are you gonna learn no rule can stop Shawn Spencer." Carlton rolled his eyes before he closed them, barely biting back a smile.

"Shut up, Spencer."

/end


End file.
